Saint Valentin ? Panique !
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Un jour de Saint Valentin comme les autres au lycée de Sank. Pauvre Heero, il avait oublié la date. Comme quoi on est en sécurité nulle part certains jours... Attention ! Gros délire.


_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... (ouin)._

_Genre : N'importe quoi._

_Couple : Vous verrez._

_Commentaire : je sais ce disclaimer ne ressemble à rien, mais bon, on est pas obligé d'être sérieux, si on devait être sérieux on ne s'amuserait plus et puis de toute façon vu ce qui va suivre... Non ! Ne partez pas !_

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**

* * *

**

Saint Valentin ? Panique !

_AC 197_

_Lycée de Sank_

Les cours viennent de se terminer.

Un petit groupe d'amis se rassemble près des casiers.

Il y a là un chinois au visage sérieux, dont la chevelure noire est réunie en une petite couette qui lui balaie la nuque, un garçon blond, délicat dont l'uniforme impeccable laisse deviner un naturel soigneux, un grand jeune homme châtain dont la chevelure s'orne de reflets roux et qui est de loin le plus grand du groupe, l'un de ses magnifiques yeux verts disparaît sous la longue mèche qui lui mange la moitié du visage, Un autre garçon châtain, plus petit celui là et moins élancé que le premier a une expression ouverte qu'éclaire un large sourire et de grands yeux violets pétillants de malice, une longue natte balaie son dos au moindre de ses, nombreux, mouvements, enfin, un dernier garçon, brun aux yeux bleu foncé, ferme la marche, son visage aux traits fins est également sérieux, mais sans la légère mélancolie qui semble marquer celui du chinois.

Ils ouvrent leurs casiers à peu près en même temps et un flot de sachets et de paquets de tailles et de formes diverses ainsi que de nombreuses lettres s'en échappe.

Le blond et le natté en rattrapent la majorité, visiblement rompus à cet exercice.

Celui à la mèche contemple avec surprise les siens.

Le chinois les ignore et range ses affaires, expédiant à terre les quelques lettres et paquets n'ayant pas chuté à l'ouverture du casier.

Le brun lui reste figé.

Les yeux rivés sur les objets inconnus.

Comme s'il essayait d'analyser la situation.

Il se tourne vers les autres.

- On est quel jour ? demande t'il d'une voix tendue.  
- 14 février Yuy. Répond le chinois en haussant les épaules.

Une lueur proche de la panique passe dans les yeux cobalts.

Il expédie en vitesse ses affaires dans son casier, le referme d'un coup sec.

- Heero ? s'inquiète le blond.

Le plus grand des châtains le tire vers l'encadrement d'une porte.

Il sait déjà ce qu'il va suivre, c'est la même chose chaque année.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu ? se lamente le brun.

Il prend son élan pour fuir, le plus loin et le plus vite possible.

Trop tard.

Une voix éclate à l'autre bout du couloir, stridente.

- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooo !!!!

Une tornade châtain blond vêtue de rose se précipite vers le petit groupe, bousculant les autres lycéens sur son passage sans sembler s'en soucier.

Elle ne voit que son objectif.

Son prince charmant.

Le seul être au monde qui fasse battre son cœur.

Le brun avale bruyamment sa salive et s'élance en courant lui aussi.

Dans la direction opposée.

La jeune fille accélère l'allure.

- Heeeeeeroooo ! Attends moi !

Le brun se garde bien de lui obéir.

La jeune fille parvient à hauteur du reste du groupe.

Se heurte à un pied malencontreusement avancé.

Elle chute lourdement.

Se relève, obstinée et poursuit en boitillant.

- Duo ! reproche le blond.

- Oups, pas fait exprès… fait le natté d'un ton navré que démentent ses yeux violets.

Le blond soupire et examine ce qu'il a trouvé dans son casier.

Pâlit.

L'une des enveloppes est dorée.

Il la fait disparaître discrètement.

Croisant les doigts pour que son ami et amant n'ait rien vu.

Le garçon aux yeux verts reste impassible.

Il a vu bien sur.

Mais il ne dira rien.

Comme toujours.

Par contre il fera disparaître vraiment l'enveloppe, dès qu'il le pourra.

Personne ne braconne sur les terres de Trowa Barton.

Surtout pas une fille.

Même blonde.

Le natté range ce qu'il a reçu dans son sac.

Il ne répondra à aucune des lettres, mais il ne laissera pas perdre les chocolats.

Il rafle sans vergogne ceux du chinois qui n'en a cure.

Ramasse ceux du brun qu'il range à part.

Lorgne sur ceux du garçon aux yeux verts qui a un bref froncement de sourcils qui le détourne aussitôt de sa convoitise.

Tous les chocolats et toutes les lettres rangés, les casiers refermés, le petit groupe moins un poursuit sa route.

Dans la cour la jeune fille en rose tourne en rond, handicapée par sa chute elle a perdu la trace de son prince charmant.

Elle boude.

Continue à l'appeler.

- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !

Il ne répond pas, comme de juste.

Elle finit par s'éloigner.

Le petit groupe la regarde partir, arrêté au pied d'un arbre.

Lorsqu'elle est hors de vue le natté lève les yeux vers les branches.

- C'est bon, elle est partie.

- Tu es sur ? Souffle une voix étouffée.

- Certain.

Le brun jette un regard prudent, on ne sait jamais.

Puis il dégringole de sa cachette et atterrit souplement parmi ses amis.

- Belle course Yuy. Apprécie le chinois.

- Merci. Répond le brun.

Le natté lui tend son sac de chocolats.

- Tiens, tes chocolats.

Le brun le prend.

- Merci Duo.

Le natté attend, espérant une récompense qui ne vient pas.

Le brun les salue, puis s'éloigne d'un pas rapide, désireux de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le bonbon rose.

Le natté soupire.

Salue les autres garçons avec son exubérance habituelle.

Ce qui veut dire leur sauter au cou et les embrasser en les serrant très fort.

Le blond le lui rend en souriant.

Le méché l'endure stoïquement.

Le chinois le repousse fermement.

- Feifei t'es méchant. A demain les gars ! Lance le natté en filant à son tour.

La voix indignée du chinois le poursuit un long moment.

Il l'écoute avec ravissement.

C'est tellement bon d'avoir des choses familières.

Des valeurs sures.

Quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Son sourire s'efface peu à peu.

Tandis qu'il s'éloigne des quartiers chics où se trouve le lycée de Sank.

Son regard se durcit, sa démarche évolue.

Il n'a plus rien du joyeux garçon qu'il semblait être un instant plus tôt.

La rue autour de lui devient sinistre.

Bordée de taudis.

Il va y disparaître lorsqu'une main se referme sur son bras.

Rapide comme l'éclair il s'en délivre et fait face, une lame dans chaque main.

Prêt à combattre.

A tuer.

A mourir ?

Un regard cobalt, étonné le frappe comme une gifle.

Ce n'était pas prévu.

Ses deux vies n'étaient pas censées interagir.

Mais ça s'est produit.

Ca fait mal.

Ca l'étouffe.

Ca brûle comme un acide.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit Lui ?_

La réponse de son double, cette voix qui l'a si souvent tiré d'un mauvais pas ne se fait pas attendre.

**« Abruti, quelle importance ? Tue le ! »**

Il a envie de pleurer.

Mais l'autre a raison.

Il ferme les yeux.

Refusant de voir.

L'autre n'a pas besoin de regarder de toute façon.

Un cliquetis le fige.

Il rouvre les yeux.

La gueule noire d'une arme vise son front.

Le regard cobalt est froid.

En un instant il réalise.

Le brun est comme lui.

Un enfant de la guerre.

Au moins aussi dangereux.

_Je ne veux pas mourir._

_Je ne veux pas tuer._

Son autre reste silencieux.

L'abandonnant à son sort.

Il réprime un sanglot.

Le brun reste impassible.

- Et maintenant Duo ? Si tant est que ce soit ton vrai nom…

Le natté secoue la tête.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre nom que celui que j'ai choisi. Dit il.

Il baisse ses armes.

Les range.

L'autre le traite d'imbécile, de suicidaire.

Peu importe.

Il a choisi.

Il fixe le visage fermé du brun.

Attendant la mort.

Cette mort qu'il a si souvent provoquée.

Le doigt du brun commence à appuyer sur la gâchette.

Le natté ne bronche pas.

_Est-ce qu'il y a une justice dans ce monde ?_

**« Ne me dit pas que tu y crois encore ?**** »** ironise l'autre.

Le coup part, faisant voler une motte de terre derrière le natté.

Le laissant indemne.

Le brun range son arme.

Lui prend la main.

- Hee… Heero ?

- Viens.

C'est indéniablement un ordre.

Et il suit.

Docilement.

Les doigts du brun sont chauds sur les siens.

Solides.

_Une valeur sure…_

Le natté sent sa gorge serrée lui faire mal.

Il respire par à coups.

Silencieusement.

Il ne veut pas encore espérer.

Le brun le ramène dans un quartier plus sur.

Les maisons sont modestes.

Mais bien loin des taudis qu'ils viennent de quitter.

Le brun franchit un porche, leur fait monter un escalier.

Un étage, deux, trois.

Un palier faiblement éclairé.

Une porte banale.

Le brun prend son temps pour l'ouvrir.

Plusieurs serrures jouent l'une après l'autre.

Ils entrent.

Un deux pièces.

A peine meublé.

La main du brun n'a pas lâché celle du natté.

Un placard ouvert d'une seule main.

Un regard violet qui s'écarquille.

Un véritable arsenal y est rangé avec soin.

- Mais…

- Ne dit rien.

Le brun range son arme et lui fait face.

- Pourquoi ?

Un micro sourire.

- Je ne t'avais pas offert le chocolat que tu voulais.

Un rire.

_Owari_

* * *

_Je sais, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi._

_Et moi qui pensais faire un joli texte pour la Saint Valentin. TT_

_Tant pis, joyeuse Saint Valentin tout de même._

_Un peu en avance, mais je pars en WE vendredi donc pas le temps de faire autre chose ni d'attendre._


End file.
